Broken Love
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: A rainy June day has led to a tragic decision on Yugi's part, but is his reasoning entirely accurate, or has he made a possibly fatal mistake?
1. Broken Love

**A/N: I hope this is better than my last effort.**

**Broken Love**

_June 4_

Yugi Mutou waited in the rain, but he didn't feel the water wash over him, he was empty. He boarded the bus shivering, the driver asked if he was ok as he paid for the ticket, he didn't respond, all Yugi did was walk to the back of the bus.

As it drove he reached inside his sodden school bag checking the contents were still dry, they were. Yugi didn't care about his rain soaked clothes or the fact his bangs were dripping onto the seat or that he was shivering uncontrollably from the cold. Nothing mattered, nothing had mattered for a while, because once he had friends, a girl and a life and now he had nothing, well, nothing and his Grandpa's old revolver.

He'd planned it, all his affairs were in order he didn't owe anyone anything, he even let Kaiba beat him in a duel to settle their old score. Nothing was left except what was ahead of him; he'd gone so far as to leave his friends, the people he thought were his friends a note. He'd left it in Anzu's letter box, because she was the one who'd hurt him the most.

Yugi understood why they'd left him, they'd found someone better, it wasn't sudden they just slowly stopped coming around. First Jonouchi, then Honda and finally Anzu, they all stopped eventually.

The bus stopped and Yugi got out, he hadn't needed to look he knew where he was, Domino High, the last place he felt loved. Sure, they were still nice to him at school, but Yugi knew it was a pretence, none of it was real anymore.

Yugi hopped the fence and crossed the school yard, he didn't know why he'd picked this place it just seemed right, Domino High was where it had started after all. Smashing the glass in the door Yugi climbed to the roof of the main building, he always came up here when he needed to think at school, but Yugi was done thinking.

He sat on the rain soaked concrete as it resumed pouring down. Just as Yugi was about to open the flap his bag to begin to vibrate, he pulled his phone out and looked at the display, it was Anzu. Yugi threw his phone away and opened the flap, he wished he had some memorable last words, but none came to mind.

Anzu Mazaki frowned waiting for an answer from her boyfriend's cell phone, but none was forthcoming. She sighed and walked back into the living room of the Kami Games Shop shaking her head, "Still no answer..."

Jonouchi scratching his head sitting beside Honda on the couch, "This sucks, Yug can't miss out on his own birthday, I told you a surprise party was a bad idea."

Honda glared at him indignantly, "It was your idea."

"And you agreed!"

"And I said avoiding Yugi was a bad idea!" Anzu finished.

"It's not our fault you can't keep your mouth shut!" They replied in unison.

Yami cleared his throat looking worryingly out at the rain, "Try Yugi again Anzu, he can't be far away."

On the roof of Domino High's main building a rain drenched cell phone vibrated against the concrete floor waiting to be answered. But its owner was unable to pick up anymore.

**The End?**


	2. The Black Dog

**A/N: Thanks to Dragonlady222 for reviewing. The title refers Winston Churchill's description of his depression, he said it was a big Black Dog that followed him everywhere.**

**The Black Dog (Broken Love Part. 2)**

Yugi sat on the rain soaked roof his grandfather's revolver press against the underside of his neck. The water mixed with tears as he tried not to think about how this would affect his friends and family.

Yugi tightened his grip on the handle, he didn't care about his friends, they'd abandoned him, not even the fact that it was his birthday had changed that. He'd invited them for a party but they'd all declined, feigning excuses.

He'd come home the day he'd handed out the invitations and locked himself in his room, not even Yami had been able to coax him out. That was the night he decided, he would end his life.

Everything was deliberate, he'd taken his Grandpa's gun on a day he knew Sugoroku would be at a Gamers fair, Yugi also knew Grandpa wouldn't miss it; it was a relic from his days as Games master. Sugoroku only ever took it out to clean it and check it was in working condition for the day he might need it.

Yugi had settled all his debts both personal and professional and set the date deliberately on his birthday, nineteen years to the day since he was born.

Yugi swallowed some air and rain and then exhaled, there was nothing left now, except to pull the trigger. But as the hammer cocked back his phone vibrated again, for a moment his hand and fingers seemed to be controlled by two different minds, the barrel moved but his fingers depressed the trigger.

Yugi fell sideways onto the cold wet concrete, his blood splattering across the ground as the bloodied wet gun tumbled out of his lifeless hands. The phone continued to vibrate for a full minute before Anzu Mazaki finally hung up.

Anzu paced the lounge of the Kame Games Shop in front of Jonouchi and Honda grasping her phone almost crushingly tight in her finger biting her lip, ''This is bad.'' She declared for the fourth time.

''We know Anzu...'' Honda responded exasperated.

''Anzu, we'd go look for Yug but we don't know where to begin, its a big city...'' Jonouchi added.

''It almost sounds like you don't want to find him!'' Anzu spat accusingly.

''That's not fair Anzu we love Yugi just as much as...'' Jou stopped to share a sly grin with Honda, ''ok, maybe not quite as much as you...''

Anzu scowled, ''Don't be disgusting.'' She replied casting a half glance to Yami, who's face remained passive. Before Yugi she and Yami had tried dating, but Anzu dumped him after two dates. It wasn't anything Yami had done, in fact he'd been the perfect gentleman before during and after but Anzu had realized he wasn't what she'd been looking for, Yugi however was exactly what she wanted.

''I feel... cold." Yami replied cryptically.

"Yami?" Anzu asked puzzled.

Yami met her gaze with hollow eyes, "I believe the phrase is someone walking over my grave."

The last sensation Yugi Mutou had before blacking out was a searing sizzling pain at the side of his head. He'd always assumed that there was something beyond death, the white light and perhaps some western mythology, but all he'd found so far was nothingness.

Death Yugi concluded sucked. But to conclude something you had to be able to think it occurred to Yugi and if death was nothingness that meant he should be nothingness which had to mean, he thought as a dull ache expanded over his body, ''I'm not dead...'' He mumbled slowly opening his eyes.

''Very good hon, how many?'' A feminine voice replied holding her fingers in front of his face.

''Two... But, the gun went off...''

''Uh huh, luckily you're a lousy shot; the bullet cut up your cheek and left a burn mark in your hair. Nothing some stitches didn't fix, the hair will grow back.''

''I got distracted, my phone rang...'' Yugi replied finally realizing he was no longer on the roof of the school, instead he was in a low lit apartment who's owners lap Yugi's head was currently resting in, ''Mai, when did you find me?''

Mai shrugged, ''About an hour ago, and don't ask me why I found you, I just had this feeling as I passed Domino High and there you were lying in a pool of blood with a gun beside you. So, are you going to tell me what on earth possessed you?''

Yugi sat up slowly clasping his forehead, "Mai, I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough, I want to know why you'd do something as bone headed as try to blow your brains out?"

Yugi smiled bitterly, "I didn't know you cared…"

"Of course I care Yugi, I'm… I'm your friend, isn't that the big thing your girlfriend preaches about."

Yugi scowled, "She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"You broke up so you're committing…"

"No Mai, we didn't break up, she just stopped talking to me, they all did, even Yami. I'm just ignored now. Why go on living if the people you love don't even want to know you exist." Yugi yelled tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't know." Mai whispered wrapping him in her arms as he began to cry.

Meanwhile in the Mutou household Anzu tried unsuccessfully to reach Yugi by phone for the tenth time in the hour. As she hung up Sugoroku Mutou entered the room carrying an old cigar box, "Hey Gramps, what's up?"

Sugoroku looked grave as placed the box down on the coffee table, "Boys, I want you to know I won't be angry with you if you took it, all I want is for you to give it back."

"Uh, give what back?" Jonouchi asked mystified.

"There was a gun in this box, a relic from my days as a game king; I keep it now as a precaution. But the gun is missing." Sugoroku explained.

"Gramps, I swear we didn't take it."

"Then who did?" Sugoroku asked aloud.

"Um, Yugi still hasn't called back…" Anzu whispered meekly, the five exchanged horrified looks as realization dawned.

"Oh my god, what have we done?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yes I decided to continue it into more chapters, not many but there will be others obviously. I'm not sure quite where I'm going with it yet. Any suggestions (Via Private Message) would be welcome. Any ideas you give me will get full credit. See ya, LKC.**


	3. Demons

**A/N: Thanks again to Dragonlady222 for reviewing. I'm still not a hundred per cent sure where this is heading so you're still welcome to contribute ideas and pairing suggestions. The picture becomes a little clearer in this chapter though.**

**Demons (Broken Love Part, 3)**

Rain, the kind of soaking rain that seems to drench every part of you even if you're only out in it for a minute continued to pour onto the streets of Domino. Inside the Mutou household the loudest sound was that rain lashing the windows.

Anzu had gone from pacing to sitting on the floor her head buried in her arms. "What happened?" Sugoroku asked slowly.

Jonouchi and Honda looked between each other before Honda spoke, "We wanted to do a big surprise party for Yugi, but we knew..."

"I knew I'd never be able to keep it from him so we... We agreed to avoid him until the party..." Anzu finished not looking up, "We even turned down his birthday invitations... How could have been that stupid...?"

"Good question." A voice answered from the door.

"Mai!!" The teens and Yami exclaimed as the blonde entered.

"Um, if you're here for the party...'' Jonouchi began.

"I'm not." Mai responded throwing the gun on the table, everyone flinched or ducked as the gun hit the coffee table, Mai smiled slightly, "Relax, the gun isn't loaded." She explained throwing a zip lock bag of bullets onto the table beside the revolver.

Jonouchi picked up the bag of bullets gingerly turning it over in his hands, "Mai, this has a spent casing in it..."

Mai heard Anzu gasp before she responded, ''Yes it does, lucky for you the worst that bullet did was graze Yugi's temple, his phone ringing distracted him at the last second."

"You, you mean he's ok?" Anzu asked hopefully.

Mai frowned, "I didn't say that Anzu, what you three did hurt, he won't forgive you easily. I just came to return the revolver in case Yugi gets any stupid ideas.''

As Mai turned to leave Anzu's voice drew her back, "Mai where's Yugi?"

"At my place, and that's the way it's going to stay for now. I gave him a sedative so he could sleep. When he feels strong enough I'll bring him home, Mr. Mutou." Mai replied before turning on her heels and walking out.

The room returned to silence as they heard the door of the games shop close. Sugoroku took the gun and the bullets and returned them to the cigar box and left the room no longer able to stand being around Yugi's friends. Yami sat silently his eyes burning with anger, but when he spoke the volume of his voice was low, but furious anger was present in every syllable, "I think you should all leave now."

"Yami..."

"Go, you've all done enough today." Yami responded before walking out of the room without another word.

The three teens looked between each other, their eyes barely met, they knew how much damage they'd done, but they weren't sure how to fix it. When Yami returned they were gone, but he could still feel their presence in the room as he walked to the window looking out into the rain, "I'm sorry Hikari, I should have felt something..."

Meanwhile Yami's Amethyst eyed protégé awoke in the darkened bedroom of Mai Kujaku's apartment. Despite everything he'd gone through during the day he couldn't help feeling, roused, by the fact he was lying in the same bed where Mai slept, he imagined naked every night. A small grin crept across his face as he heard the front door open.

Still slightly groggy Yugi slipped out of the bed and approached the door, but it opened before he reached it, "Hon, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard the door open." Yugi replied sluggishly, "Oh, I don't..." Yugi began before falling forward, Mai caught him in her arms, Yugi looked at her through hooded eyes, "You're swell Mai."

Mai smiled, "Thanks Hon..." She whispered.

Their eyes met and for some reason Mai was compelled to lean in, their lips met for only a few seconds, but it was enough to almost overwhelm Mai. She broke the kiss and left Yugi kneeling on the floor, he looked up at her confused, "Mai?"

"Yugi, I, I'm sorry." Mai replied her body turned away from him.

"Don't be, I'm not." Yugi responded blushing. Mai shook her head, "You should go back to bed, now."

Before Yugi could argue Mai had dragged him back into her room and shut the door. She leant against the closed door breathing deeply her hand over her heart, "What the hell are you doing Kujaku, he just tried to commit suicide, not to mention he has a girlfriend. I must be out of my mind..."

Mai moved from the hall to the kitchen and pulled the items from the bag of groceries she'd been out for before discovering Yugi's bleed body on the roof of the school. She put most of the items away and grabbed a glass from the cabinet above her fridge and entered the living room.

Meanwhile in another ward of Domino Anzu Mazaki lay crying on the bed in her room of her parent's house. She was both angry and miserable but the overriding emotion of the brunette babe was fear, fear that her boyfriend, the boy she loved would never forgive her for her mistake. Anzu was only now realizing the enormity of her mistake, lying to Yugi and staying away from him for the sake a birthday party had triggered a suicide attempt. She knew if he'd succeeded she wouldn't have been far behind in joining him. Anzu had fallen so deeply in love with Yugi she couldn't imagine her life without him and now he hated her and was staying in the apartment of one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan. Anzu couldn't decide what was worse, losing Yugi to death, "Or losing Yugi to Mai..."

"No, I won't, I can't lose him. He needs to know this was all a mistake... He has to know... I still love him." Anzu whispered before again descending into a fit of tears.

Much later at the Kujaku apartment Yugi was awoken by the sound of the bedroom door opening and the sound of someone collapsing into the bed beside him, their hand draped over his chest. Yugi half opened his eyes to see that Mai was the one who'd fallen into the bed, fully clothed with the strong odour of alcohol reeking from her body. Yugi turned his head the other way to look out into the lounge; from where he was he could see three empty bottles of whiskey and a half empty glass on the coffee table. Yugi frowned turning his head back to Mai who was now half asleep.

"We all have our demons don't we?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Remember, pairing and story suggestions welcome.**


	4. The Nobodies

**A/N: Thanks to Dragonlady222, DJ Rodriguez & azrael5748. Here's something interesting I've been writing most of this story on my phone. As for Mai being too old for Yugi, maybe but I still like the pairing.**

**Warning: This chapter contains several sexual references and swearing.**

**The Nobodies (Broken Love Part, 4)**

_**June 5**_

Yugi awoke in the late morning gloom of June fifth; the continuing rain had made the room muggy and left Yugi's mouth dry. Pulling on his shirt Yugi walked slowly into the living room of Mai's apartment where he found the said blonde seated on the couch reading.

''Hi Mai.''

''Hello hon, how are you feeling?'' Mai asked putting the book down.

Yugi shrugged, ''Sore.''

''I can imagine. Do you feel strong enough to go home?'' Mai asked quickly adding, ''You don't have to if you don't want to.''

''Are you sure you want me around while you're drinking?'' Yugi asked cautiously.

''Drinking? Hon, are you sure you have the right girl?''

Yugi blinked, ''But last night, I woke up and I saw...''

''Are you sure you saw anything; those sedatives I gave you were pretty strong. You could have been hallucinating or having a vivid dream.'' Mai replied.

''I suppose...''

''Look in the kitchen, you won't find any alcohol in there.'' Mai offered indicating to the kitchen.

Yugi began to move but paused, ''Um, no that's ok, I believe you.''

Mai smiled, ''Good, now we don't have to talk about it again do we?''

Yugi shook his head, very slowly, ''Nope.''

''So, are you staying?''

''Well...'' Yugi began but for a second time he was cut off mid sentence, this time by a knock on the door. Mai rose from the couch and answered, ''He... Oh, it's you.''

''What's that supposed to mean, I'm here to see Yugi.'' A familiar voice asked indignantly.

Yugi's eyes widened he looked around for a place to hide but it was too late, Anzu Mazaki pushed passed Mai into the apartment, ''Yugi, I, I was so worried...''

Yugi scowled, ''Were you... Funny, the way you've been acting I didn't think you'd have noticed.''

''That's not fair Yugi, we never stopped being...''

''YOU IGNORED ME ANZU, YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS NOTHING!!!'' Yugi yelled. Anzu was taken aback, ''I-I know... I didn't mean to, we...''

''I think you should go now Anzu.'' Mai insisted grabbing her arm, Anzu tried to shake her off, ''Mai stop, Yugi...''

''Is sick of hearing you talk, he's moving on, aren't you Yugi?''

''Yeah.'' Yugi agreed.

''You're moving on with me aren't you?'' Mai prompted. Anzu's eyes widened, ''No, Yugi...''

Yugi hesitated, he did want to move on with his life, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to move on with Mai that way. However the despair in Anzu's eyes strengthened his resolve, ''Yeah, I am, Mai cares about me Anzu, unlike you she acknowledges my existence.'' Yugi responded spitefully.

Before she could hope to explain a heartbroken Anzu was cast out of the apartment by Mai into the pouring rain. for ten minutes Anzu sat in pouring rain weeping, like Yugi less than 24 hours before she barely acknowledged the rain pour over her sublime figure, it didn't matter, she felt dead inside.

Inside the apartment Mai dusted off her hands smiling at Yugi, ''You're such a sweet boy Yugi.''

''She deserved it.'' Yugi growled as a response. Mai continued to grin as she sauntered over to him, ''Yes, I know.''

Mai placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him before he could argue. Yugi blushed trying his best to absorb the kiss before Mai broke it, smiling, ''Did you like that?''

''Uh, I mean yeah.'' Yugi replied in a daze, both from the kiss and the distinct taste of alcohol on her lips. Mai smirked, ''If you stick around here long enough you might get something more, desirable.''

Mai laughed as a slack jawed 'uh' was her only answer. After lunch Yugi called his Grandfather to inform him of the situation. Yugi spent most of the afternoon after that watch the rain with Mai, until he fell back to sleep.

When Yugi woke up again it was after sunset, candlelight flickered in from the lounge. Yugi slid off the bed and entered the lounge. A strong smell of liquor hung in the air where Mai lay, half covered in a bath robe.

Yugi gingerly approached the blonde touching her shoulder; Mai stirred and grinned, ''Heeellllloooo my sexy stud boy.''

''H-hi Mai, are you drunk?''

''I told you this morning I don't drink.'' Mai slurred in response.

''Then what's this?'' Yugi snapped accusingly holding up an empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

Mai grinned stupidly, ''Oh alright I'm drunk, there's advantages to me being drunk Yugi, for you at least.'' Mai responded rising from the couch allowing the robe to fall away revealing that Mai was only clad in a pair of panties beneath.

Yugi staggered as blood went from his face to other unmentionable areas of his anatomy, ''Wh-what are those?'' Yugi asked shyly.

Mai continued to grin as she walked unsteadily towards Yugi, like a somewhat hammered lioness staking her prey. She pinned Yugi against the lounge wall allowing Yugi to get several deep lungfuls liquor odor which made the eighteen year old lightheaded. Leaning in Mai pressed her impressive body against Yugi and whispered, ''I'm easy when I'm drunk.''

Yugi's Amethyst orbs almost popped out of their sockets as Mai began kissing his neck, her hands wandered to his pant. He struggled against her body, only recovering the strength to push Mai away when he felt her hands unzip his pant.

''Nnnnnoooo!'' Yugi bellowed pushing her away as gently as he could, but in her drunken state Mai still managed to fall to the ground, ''No, what do you mean no!'' Mai yelled angrily pulling her robe back over her body.

''Mai, I like you, but, I don't want to have... Well I sort of do. But I don't want to have sex with you while your drunk. You're better than that.''

Mai scoffed, ''You mean you're better than that.''

Yugi blinked, ''What?''

''You're so high and mighty, how dare you judge me. I don't want to have sex with you; your tiny dick couldn't satisfy me. I'm Mai Kujaku, men will line up around the block just to stand in the same room as me. You're nothing but a jumped up midget with stupid hair. No wonder your friends didn't want to hang around with you anymore.''

Yugi tried to approach Mai gently hiding the anger and sadness from her tirade, ''Mai, that's the alco...'' As Yugi got close Mai lashed out with the empty whiskey bottle sitting on the table. Yugi managed to dodge most of the blow but the glance to his head still managed to open a new cut on his head. Blood from the open wound trickled down his face as he picked himself off the floor, ''Mai, please stop...''

''You're so worried about me being drunk. It's your fault; I drink to escape the hell you made me endure. Marik put in hell because I was hanging around with you and those idiots you call friends!!''

''Get out Yugi...'' Mai responded quietly standing with the bottle in her hand.

''Mai, ple...''

''I said GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!!!'' Mai screamed throwing the bottle at Yugi's head, he ducked just enough for it to miss him and hit the wall behind. The pieces of shattered glass embedded the back of Yugi's head before he started running for the door.

''RUN LITTLE RUNT GO HOME, OH THAT'S RIGHT THEY ALL HATE YOU!!'' Mai screamed following him out onto the rain sodden balcony, Yugi ran for the stairs wanting to get away from Mai's drunken tirade, ''I KNOW WHY THEY HATE YOU YOUR PATHETIC, WATCH THE LITTLE RUNT RUN! ANZU STOPPED TALKING TO HIM BECAUSE SHE FOUND A GUY WITH BALLS!!!''

Yugi ran out of the apartment block into the darkened street, the power was out to the street lamps and the clouds overhead made the street almost pitch black. Mai's taunting followed him out into the street, but he didn't stop, not even when a pair of headlights lit up the street.

Mai's taunting stopped hearing the screech of tires in the street. Mai stopped dead the blood draining from her face. Mai ran out into the street, she gasped; Yugi lay prone in the street lit by the lights of the car he'd collided with. Mai ran to him gathering the prone teen in her arms:

''Please, no Yugi, don't die. Oh god, don't die...''

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Feel So Numb

**A/N: Thanks to ****Dragonlady222, DJ Rodriguez and thecheeseking for reviewing.**

**Feel So Numb**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Get Backers.**

Yugi Mutou ran into the rain soaked road trying to escape Mai Kujaku's drunken ranting. The rain poured hard down onto his body, it rain was so heavy and his attention so focused on Mai he didn't see the car until the front grill impacted the side of his body.

Yugi's feet were torn from the asphalt as his bones were shattered by the weight of the impact. Yugi was spun like a top bouncing off the ground three times before finally rolling to a stop his arm and a leg splayed at odd angles from his body. Yugi heard a voice scream his name, maybe Mai, he wasn't sure the pain had made him drowsy. He felt the rain splatter on his face for a few moments before everything went black.

In another rain soaked street in Tokyo's Shinjuku slum the figure of a man no more than five feet in height appeared out of the rain. He walked down the street towards a small cafe called the Honky Tonk. He stopped at the door shaking the rain out of his hair before entering, triggering the bell above the door.

The man's clothes dripped water onto the hard wood floor as he sat on a stool at the L shaped bar that stretched length into the back stopping a few meters before a row of dining booths that gave the public areas a T shape. As the rain soaked man sat on one of the stools at the bar another man laid a towel in front of him, ''Looks like you've been walking in a long hard rain.''

The man took the towel and dried his hair and shoulders, ''Yeah...''

''What's your name?'' The second man asked lighting a cigarette.

The boy removed the towel from his spiky tri-colour hair, ''Yugi, Yugi Mutou.''

The surgical waiting room of Domino Central hospital was unusually full today. Mutou Sugoroku, Jonouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, Hiroto Honda, Mutou Yami and even Kaiba Seto were waiting for news on Yugi's condition others such as Otogi Ryuuji Crawford Pegasus and Jonouchi Shizuka were waiting for news by phone.

Anzu sat between Yami and Jonouchi weeping, the news of Yugi's accident had reduced the usually cheerful and resolute Anzu into an inconsolable mess. She could have handled losing if he were alive; there was always a chance of fixing their relationship in that case. If he died however she would never be able to forgive herself for hurting him.

An hour passed in silence before Yugi's doctor entered his surgical scrubs covered in blood. Yami and Sugoroku rose unsteadily to their feet staring at the blood.

''Doc, is that...?'' Jonouchi asked fearfully.

The doctor nodded slowly, ''Yes, I am sorry you had to see... Yugi's condition is very grave. We've repaired the internal bleeding and set his broken bones...''

''But?'' Kaiba asked curtly.

''It's as if he's not sure he wants to live.''

A steaming mug of black liquid was slid beneath Yugi's face as he sat at the bar, ''Thanks.'' He said quietly.

''Don't mention it, it's on the house.'' The owner replied.

Yugi looked up and almost dropped his coffee, ''W-wait, you're P-Paul Wan, from Get Backers... But that's only a Manga...''

Paul Wan a tall thin Chinese man dressed in a white shirt and jeans beneath a green apron with a shock of red unkempt mostly covered by a blue bandana smiled, ''It still is.''

**''**But how...'' Yugi asked in shock.

Paul smiled taking a drag of his cigarette, ''Call it a pain induced hallucination.''

**''**Where's Natsumi?'' Yugi asked of the attractive raven haired waitress.

''That's a different kind of hallucination Yugi.'' Paul replied admonishingly.

Yugi face faulted, ''Oh, right.''

''You seem preoccupied?'' Paul asked cleaning a glass.

''Yeah...'' Yugi replied sipping his coffee.

''You should talk about it.'' Paul replied.

''You're an illusion...'' Yugi replied.

''An illusion you created.'' Paul reminded him.

''Oh, right.'' Yugi conceded sheepishly.

''You're still not sure are you?''

''Sure about what?'' Yugi asked.

''Whether it's worth living.''

Yami growled pacing the waiting room; they were being allowed to see Yugi, but only one at a time. Sugoroku had gone first, ''Where is she?''

''She?'' Honda asked confused.

''Mai, she brought Yugi in but left just as quickly, I want to know why and how this happened.''

Honda nodded, ''She probably went back to her apartment... Yami!'' Honda yelled as Yami left the room.

''Let him go Honda, he'll be back.'' Jonouchi assured.

An hour later Yami was standing outside Mai's apartment. He was about to knock when he realized the door was ajar, pushing it open Yami immediately had to duck as an empty liquor bottle came sailing over his head.

''Get lost!'' Mai yelled among several colourful obscenities. Yami shook his head and stepped inside closing the door behind him. Mai sat on the floor in a now bloody and tattered robe a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a knife in the other.

''You're drunk.'' Yami spat as if they were obscenities.

''Yeah, so, I killed Yugi isn't that a good enough reason. I brought him here to help him, but all I did was accelerate his path into death...'' Mai yelled back gripping the bottle tightly.

''Mai...''

''Yami, I'm a no good drunk, I should just end it like Yugi tried too.'' Mai said dropping the bottle taking hold of the knife pressing it against her neck.

''Mai no!'' Yami yelled.

In one swift movement Yami crossed the room and knocked the knife from Mai's hand, not before it manage to cut into his skin though. Yami caught Mai in his arms holding her gently, Mai looked up with clouded eyes and smiled sadly, ''Yugi, I love you... I'm so sorry...'' She whispered kissing Yami gently on the lips before falling limp in his arms.

''I forgive you Mai-chan.'' He whispered carrying the unconscious blonde into her room.

A sombre Sugoroku re-entered the waiting room and sat down before speaking, ''He's very weak; if you all want to see him you should do it soon.''

The boys looked at each other before looking at Anzu who wiped her eyes, ''Oh Kay.''

A nurse led Anzu from the waiting room into the ICU. Anzu opened the curtains and stepped in gingerly. Yugi lay in the bed connected by tubes and wires to various monitors and bags of liquid. His left arm and leg were both in casts and his head was bandaged. Anzu sat in the only available chair and grabbed his uninjured hand.

''Yugi... I'm so sorry...''

The Honky Tonk cafe was silent as Yugi stirred his coffee Paul continued to clean glasses as he spoke, ''Do you believe death is your only option?''

''My friends hate me... What's left to live for.'' Yugi replied bitterly.

''Do they... I think one of those friends has come to see you.'' Paul replied.

Yugi looked up to find Anzu in front of him her eyes stained with tears, Yugi shot a quizzical look to Paul, ''A visual representation of what your body senses as your girlfriend in the room with you.''

''Oh...''

''Yugi... I'm so sorry. I screwed so badly, we... Honda, Jonouchi and I, we, we were planning your surprise party... We didn't mean for this to happen, we never stopped being your friends. I love you. I've always loved you. Please wake up, even if you hate me all I want is to see you wake up...'' Anzu begged before her visage faded away.

Yugi was silent staring at the spot where Anzu was just standing chewing his lower lip. Paul placed a glass on the bar and threw the rag over his shoulder, ''It's been fun Yugi but it's time for you to choose your fate. The real world is still out there waiting for you, the world can be cruel, but can also be kind. The only thing we can do is live in the moment we have.''

Yugi nodded, ''I know.'' Yugi got up and walked towards the door, ''Thanks for the coffee.''

''Any time kid.'' Paul Wan replied before he and his cafe faded away.

Anzu's head was pressed against the sheets of Yugi's bed having descended into another crying fit. She stopped realizing someone was stroking her head; Anzu looked up to meet the Amethyst eyes of Yugi Mutou, ''Yu-Yugi...''

He smiled weakly, ''Hi Apricot-chan.''

''Y-you're alive, you-you're awake.'' Anzu exclaimed.

''Nurse, Yugi, Yugi's aw... Wait!'' Anzu yelled pausing at the foot of his bed returning to gently kiss him on the lips before running out to get the nurse.

Yugi flopped his head back onto the pillow in exhaustion smiling, ''Yeah, I'm alive.''

**To Be Continued...**


	6. The Good News

**A/N: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez & Dragonlady222 for reviewing.**

**The Good News**

Mai Kujaku's violet eyes fluttered open and then quickly squeezed shut again as they met sunlight. She groaned rolling onto her side meeting the crimson eyes of one Yami Mutou sitting in a chair beside the bed.

''You're finally awake.'' He commented pouring her a glass of water.

''What...'' Mai's eyes widened, ''Oh god, Yugi, what happened, where...?''

Yami held up his hand, ''He will be ok, I spoke to Anzu he's resting.''

Mai sat up burying he face in her hands, ''What have I done... I almost killed him...''

''You were drunk.'' Yami replied disgusted.

''I know...'' Mai commented pulling her robe around her.

''I want to know why?'' Yami demanded quietly.

Mai glared at him, ''I don't owe you an explanation you're not my father.''

''Am I your friend, and you almost killed my Hikari. I have a right to know why you were drunk and why you had alcohol hidden all over your apartment?!''

''How did you...?''

''Jonouchi, his father is an alcoholic, Katsuya told me what to look for. Now, tell me why?''

Mai backed away, tears forming in her eyes, ''It's the only way I can sleep...''

''Marik?''

Mai nodded, ''He haunts my dreams, I can't sleep without alcohol if I do I dream. If I dream, I dream about being trapped again being alone again. Being at his mercy... Huh?''

Yami put his arms around Mai pulling her against him, ''You're not at his mercy anymore Mai, I'm here and I will protect you.''

Yami withdrew slightly meeting Mai's blood shot eyes, ''I will protect you.''

Mai gently met his lips guiding Yami back to the bed. They fell back and there lips parted, ''You don't have to do this Mai...''

Mai smiled, ''I know...''

The sun began to dip below the horizon as Mai awoke, she sat up in the bed. Yami wasn't in the room, swallowing her fear Mai ventured out into the lounge room. ''Yami?''

The front door closed as Yami returned, ''You're awake.''

''I thought you'd left for a moment...'' Mai replied.

Yami smiled, ''No, I didn't and I won't. I'll help you, I won't leave until you're clean.''

Mai nodded, ''Thank you Yami-kun.''

**Six Months Later**

Yugi Mutou sat at a bus stop staring into the sky. He looked down to find another hand wrapped around his. Anzu lifted his head to look into his eyes, ''Everything ok?''

Yugi smiled, ''Yup, so, are you going to tell me what's going on?''

''Huh, nothing's going on.''

Yugi's eyes narrowed playfully, ''Anzu, you've been coy all week and now a date? You're planning something aren't you?''

''Me, no, look the bus.'' Anzu answered rapidly as the bus approached. Yugi followed still puzzled by her behavior.

A bus ride and make out session later the two were back at the Games shop. Anzu lent against the door, ''Yugi-kun, close your eyes.'' Anzu asked sweetly.

''Um... Ok.'' Yugi replied. Anzu kissed his cheek leading Yugi inside. ''Ok, open up.''

When Yugi opened his eyes he was in the living room, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Miho, Mai who had her arms wrapped around a smiling Yami and Sugoroku were standing in front of a banner.

''Welcome Home Yugi!''

Yugi smiled wrapping his arms around Anzu, ''I'm home.''

**The End**

**A/N:** **Thanks** **to** **everyone** **who** **reviewed.**


End file.
